Snow White versi Naruto
by Kirigaku Ai
Summary: Hinata yang tinggal bersama ibu tirinya hendak dibunuh hanya karena iri dengan kecantikannya. Hinata hanya berharap dapat bertemu dengan pangeran yang akan menyelamatkannya dengan segera.


Haai,

Ini cerita pertama Ai. Dibaca, ya?

Disclaimer : characater=Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story = snow white © Disney

Pada suatu hari, di zaman yang jadul, hiduplah seorang putri bernama Hinata. Kecantikannya tidak tertandingi oleh siapapun, termasuk kau *nunjuk pembaca cewek*, kecuali aku *nunjuk diri sendiri*

Bokapnya, Hyuuga Hiashi, meninggal, dan Hinata pun diadopsi oleh seorang ibu tiri bernama Konan. Konan memperlakukan Hinata selayaknya pembokat. Tapi karena kebetulan emang itu keahliannya Hinata, Hinata nggak keberatan sama sekali. Keringanan malah (?)

Suatu hari, Hinata sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya sambil bernyanyi. Tiba-tiba, dilihatnya seorang pemuda tampan berjalan memasuki halaman istana. Hinata jadi bengong, tapi dia tetep nyanyi. Tiba-tiba cowok itu nengok ke arah Hinata. Ternyata dia denger suaranya Hinata. Hinata blushing. Tapi tetep nyanyi. Pemuda itu lebih tampan dari pikirannya.

'_ganteng gewlaak.. pengen kenalan nih, kenalan ahh~~_' Hinata buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya dan pas mau keluar, pintunya kekunci.

"Ah, sial, aku baru inget aku kan lagi dihukum mami!"Hinata nepok jidatnya sendiri.

Oke, author yang baik hati, rajin menabung upil, jago memasak air dan pandai menghitung cireng ini akan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada Hinata. Mari kembali pada hari kemarin.

"Aduuh, mamiii.. Hina sakit peyuuudhh.."Hinata merintih sambil guling-guling di depan maminya.

"Yaelah, sakit perut doang gausah sampe headspin gitu, lebay banget deh. sana ke WC!"perintah Konan dengan nyantai kayak di lagi pantai sambil makan petai.

"I-iya mami.. uuh.."Hinata sempoyongan ke WC. Pas Hinata mau buka pintunya, kekunci.

"Ah, sial.. kekunci lagi.. pasti gara-gara kuncinya dicemplungin ke kakus lagi sama mami, deh..aduh, gimana dong nih?"

Hinata ngedorong-dorong pintu itu. tapi tetep gak kebuka. Hinata akhirnya menggunakan jyuuken andalannya. Dengan sekali sentuhan ringan, pintu itu hancur. Pasti seluruh tenketsunya sudah tertutup (?). sayangnya, mami melihat Hinata.

"Hinataaa! Ngerusak pintu lagi? aduuh, padahal ini pintu kan dapet dari arisan kemaren.. ah kamu sih! kamu mami hukum! Gak boleh keluar sampe besok!"

..dan kembali ke waktu sekarang. Hinata gak mungkin ngerusak pintu kamarnya, karena pintu itu dia beli pake tabungan sendiri. Akhirnya Hinata cuma bisa pasrah dan balik ke balkon. Lalu dengan perasaan cemburu yang membabi buta dia mengeraskan rahangnya waktu ngeliat si pemuda tampan ngobrol mesra sama maminya.

Ah! Jangan-jangan mami mau nikah lagi? demi Kami-sama, deh, Hinata gak mau! Mendingan Neji aja suruh tinggal di situ dan Hinata manggil Neji 'chichi'. Tapi Hinata cemburu banget ngeliat maminya bisa ngobrol sama si pemuda. Hinata pengen banget ketemu, kenalan, kalo perlu tuker cincin dan saling sembur air dari mulut. Ini pertamakalinya, Hinata terpesona sama cowok selain Neji.

Setelah 15 menit Hinata guling-guling di balkon sambil ngegigitin tembok, nyakar-nyakarin lantai dan ngejambakin rambutnya sendiri karena marah, pemuda itu pulang tanpa ngelihat Hinata. Tapi dengan ngelihat cowok itu Hinata udah seneng banget. Hinata serasa ngefly. Dan tau-tau dia nyangkut di atap rumah. Padahal, tiap ngefly dia nggak bisa turun sendiri.

Besok paginya.

"Hina-chan, mami buka nih pintunya."panggil Konan dari luar.

"Ah, iya mami."Hinata keluar kamar.

"Ayo temenin mami minum teh."ajak Konan. Hinata nurut aja.

Konan duduk di teras sambil nungguin Hinata bikin teh. Dia ngeliatin pekarangan yang rumputnya udah tinggi-tinggi.

'_Perlu dipotongin, nih. nanti deh bareng Hina-chan aja._'pikir Konan. Tak lama kemudian Hinata datang bawa 2 cangkir teh.

Seperti biasa, mereka minum teh bareng tapi gak ngapa-ngapain. Cuma duduk di teras sambil minum teh. Kalo judulnya aja minum teh, berarti cukup duduk dan minum aja kan?

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, mereka selesai minum teh. Hinata bawa cangkirnya lagi ke dalem, mau dicuci.

"Eh, Hina-chan tunggu bentar mami mau ngomong."panggil Konan sebelum Hinata menjauh.

"Ya?"

"Siap-siap, ya. mami tunggu di depan."

"Iya."

Hinata jalan ke tempat cuci piring sambil mikirin kata-kata maminya. Siap-siap ya. mami tunggu di depan. Eehhh, itu artinya mami mau ajak jalan-jalan? Yiiihaaa~~ akhirnya kebaikan hatinya terbuka juga..

Itulah yang ada di pikiran Hinata. Padahal, mendekati aja nggak, kan?

Hinata buru-buru ganti baju, masukin yang dibawa ke dalem koper. Dan begitu ngerasa semuanya siap, Hinata narik koper ke teras. Di depan, Konan lagi asik bikin origami bangau. Dan Konan jelas-jelas langsung jawdrop ngeliat Hinata bawa koper dan siap cabut.

"Hina-chan mau ngapain?"tanya Konan heran pake banget.

"Tadi disuruh siap-siap. Nih Hina udah siap."

"Aduuh, bukan siap-siap mau pergii.. tapi siap-siap mau motongin rumput! tuh udah panjang-panjang!" Konan nunjuk rumput di halaman yang emang udah gondrong. Sekarang Hinata yang jawdrop. Salah pahamnya kejauhan, euy.

"Cepet siapin peralatannya!"

"I-iya!" Hinata narik kopernya lagi ke dalem. Konan cuma bisa ngejedotin kepala ke tembok ngadepin kegoblogan stepdaughter-nya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata dan Konan udah sibuk nyabutin rumput. Hinata ngubah chakranya jadi pedang yang tajam, lalu menggunakannya untuk motong rumput. sedangkan Konan, seperti biasa pake kertas yang dibentuk jadi gunting kebon.

Konan curi-curi kesempatan ngaca di cermin ajaibnya. Lalu seperti biasa dia nanya : "Wahai cermin ajaib..siapakah yang paling cantik di dunia ini?" dengan pedenya. Lalu perlahan, di cermin itu muncul bayangan muka item-putih yang dipanggil Zetsu sama si Konan. Biasanya Zetsu bakal jawab "Elu yang paling cantik, siapa lagi?" tapi kali ini Zetsu jawab..

"Hyuuga Hinata yang paling cantik, siapa lagi? elu? Hahahaaa.." Konan marah. kalo aja dia ga inget cermin itu hasil dia nabung selama 4 tahun, pasti bakal dibanting.

"mami kenapa?"tanya Hina yang ngeliatin maminya tiba-tiba nyabutin rumput pake tangan.

"Eh, mami gapapa, kok, Hina-chan.."

"Oh, iya. mami, cowok yang tadi dateng itu siapa?"

"Itu? itu pangeran dari Sunagakure. Kenapa?"

"Tadi dia ada urusan apa sama mama?"

"Ooh, mama kan kemaren beli baju di butik mamanya dia, dan masih ngutang. Dia ke sini buat nagih utangnya."

"Nn.."

Hinata motongin rumput lagi. dia inget-inget ciri-ciri si cowok. Rambut merah, hidung lumayan mancung, mata turqoise. Dan pasti yang paling mencolok itu tato 'Ai' di dahi kirinya sama lingkaran hitam menyerupai eyeliner di sekitar matanya. Kesannya badboy, tapi keren abis.

Sementara Konan, berusaha nyingkirin stepdaughternya supaya dia dapet gelar wanita tercantik sedunia lagi. tiba-tiba, secara misterius muncul sebuah bohlam di atas kepalanya yang menyala terang benderang, padahal tak ada se-centi pun kabel yang menempel. Konan tersenyum licik.

"Apaaa? Jalan-jalan bareng Neji-niisan?"teriak Hinata gak percaya.

"Iya. dia dateng nanti siang."

Hinata senang bukan main. Dia paling seneng kalo udah sama kakak sepupunya itu. tapi dia heran juga, kenapa maminya tiba-tiba baik gini. Dia gak bakal seseneng ini kalo tau Konan manggil Neji buat ngebunuh Hinata.

"Hinata-sama!"

"Aaah, Neji-niisaaaan!"Hinata menghambur ke pelukan Neji. Neji balas memeluknya.

"Hari ini kita main seharian, kan?"tanya Hinata.

"Ya."Neji tersenyum. Hinata memeluknya lagi.

Mereka berjalan-jalan ke hutan yang sejuk meskipun hari sudah siang. Tiba-tiba di tengah jalan, Neji berhenti.

"Neji-niisan ada apa? kenapa berhenti?"

"Ma-maafkan aku, Hinata-sama! Kumohon! Pergilah dari sini!"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya Konan-sama menyuruhku untuk membunuhmu! Tapi mana mungkin aku melakukannya! Karena itu, pergilah atau Konan yang akan membunuhmu!"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Pergilah! Kumohon! Pergi yang jauh! Aku tak mau kau dibunuh!"

Hinata tak punya pilihan lain selain pergi dari situ dan masuk ke hutan lebih dalam. Hari menjelang sore dan dia sudah lelah. Hinata terduduk di bawah pohon. Dia pikir mami menyayanginya, ternyata orangnya sekejam ini..

"Wahai cermin ajaib, siapakah wanita tercantik di dunia ini?"tanya Konan pada si cermin.

"Elu yang paling cantik, siapa lagi?"jawab Zetsu. Konan tersenyum puas.

"Eh? apa itu? rumah?"tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri begitu sadar ada sebuah rumah tak jauh di depannya. Hinata menghampiri rumah itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Konnichiwa.. Ada orang di rumah?"tak ada jawaban. Hinata memutar kenop pintu. tak dikunci. Hinata menemukan meja makan panjang dengan ukuran kecil. Tempat itu kotor dan berdebu.

"Meja makan.. kok kecil ya? apa anak-anak yang tinggal di sini?"

Hinata mencolek meja itu dengan telunjuknya. Debu tebal menempel di ujung jarinya. Tiba-tiba insting pembantu milik Hinata keluar dan dia bermaksud membersihkan rumah itu. '_Siapa tau aku boleh tinggal di sini sesudahnya._' Pikir Hinata. Maka dia mulai membersihkan tempat itu.

Setelah 2 jam bekerja, rumah itu sudah bersih. Lalu Hinata merasa lelah dan pergi ke tempat tidur di lantai atas. Dia memperhatikan tujuh tempat tidur mungil di kamar itu karena tadi dia tak memperhatikannya. Dia membaca papan nama di atas kasur itu.

Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee. Hinata yang sudah terlalu lelah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ketujuh tempat tidur itu.

Sementara Hinata masuk ke alam mimpinya..

"Dobe! Bisa tidak berjalan lebih cepat?" bentak seorang kurcaci bermata onyx ke kurcaci lain yang berkumis.

"aah, sabar! Bawaanku berat, nih!"

"Kalian berisik banget, deh.."protes kurcaci lain dengan tato taring di pipinya.

"Eeh, aku lapar nih.."keluh seorang kurcaci gen–maaf, besar dengan spiral di pipinya.

"Sudahlah, nanti kita juga makan di rumah."ucap seorang kurcaci berkuncir.

"Heeei! Mana semangat masa muda kalian?"teriak seorang kurcaci beralis tebal. Semua ribut. Kecuali satu kurcaci yang berkacamata hitam dan asik bermain dengan serangga.

"Tadaima.. n? kok ada yang beda ya?"tanya si kurcaci berkumis ketika sampai di rumah.

"Kayaknya lebih bersih."si mata onyx membetulkan perkataan si kumis.

"Hmm, aku mencium bau yang asing di kamar!"ucap si tato taring sambil mengendus.

"Ayo, kita ke sana."ujar si kuncir.

…

…

…

Jawdrop dan terpesona. Itulah yang bisa dilakukan ketujuh kurcaci itu, melihat seorang gadis cantik meniduri ranjang mereka. Merasa diperhatikan, sang gadis terbangun dan kaget melihat tujuh kurcaci berdiri sambil melongo memperhatikannya.

"Ma-maaf! Kalian yang punya rumah ini?"tanya Hinata.

"I-iya."jawab si mata onyx, mewakili teman-temannya.

"A-aku membersihkannya dan karena kelelahan aku tertidur di sini.. b-bolehkah aku tinggal di sini?"

"Hmm, bagaimana kawan-kawan?"tanya si mata onyx. Si kuncir membisikinya sesuatu. Si mata onyx tersenyum.

"Ba-bagaimana?"tanya Hinata–menunggu jawaban.

"Boleh, asalkan kau harus bersihkan rumah ini selama kami pergi ke tambang dan memasak untuk kami."

"Baik! Aku bersedia!"

Hinata sangat senang. Hinata lalu berkenalan dengan semua kurcaci itu. si kurcaci berkuncir bernama Shikamaru, si kurcaci berkumis bernama Naruto, si kurcaci berkacamata hitam bernama Shino, si kurcaci gen–maaf, besar bernama Chouji, si kurcaci tato taring bernama Kiba dan anjingnya Akamaru, dan si kurcaci beralis tebal bernama Rock Lee dan cukup dipanggil Lee.

"Hinata-chan, kami berangkat dulu."Naruto mengangkat tangannya kepada Hinata. Hinata yang sedang memegang sapu berdiri di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum dan melambai padanya. Hinata lalu mulai membersihkan rumah.

Sementara itu, di tempat Konan..

"Wahai cermin ajaib.. siapakah wanita tercantik di dunia ini?"

"Hyuuga Hinata, siapa lagi? elu? Hahaha.."

"N-nani? Hina-chan? Kupikir Neji sudah membunuhnya.. sial! Ternyata harus aku yang membereskannya sendiri!"

Malam itu, Konan sibuk di ruangannya, membuat racun. Dia tersenyum licik sambil melihat ke arah racun tanpa bau dan rasa itu. Konan menyuntiknya ke dalam sebuah apel.

Esok paginya.

Konan membiarkan kertas-kertas berterbangan dari tubuhnya, lalu menempel lagi dan membentuk tubuh serta wajah seorang nenek-nenek. Konan memasukkan beberapa apel ke dalam keranjang dan sebuah apel beracun diletakkan paling atas. Dia sudah tau di mana Hinata berada dan segera pergi ke sana.

Hinata bersenandung kecil sambil memotong-motong bawang. Dia akan membuat nasi goreng kesukaan teman-temannya. Ketika sedang menumis bawang, terdengar pintu diketuk. Hinata langsung mematikan kompor dan menuju pintu.

"Ya? siapa ya?"Lalu tampaklah seorang nenek-nenek yang membawa sekeranjang apel.

"Hai, gadis cantik."

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?"tanya Hinata ramah.

"Aku ingin menawarkanmu apel."

"Maaf, aku tidak punya uang."

"Tidak, aku akan memberikannya padamu. Pikirkan permintaanmu saat memakan apel ini dan keinginanmu akan terwujud."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."nenek itu mengambilkan apel beracun dan diberikan kepada Hinata. Hinata berdebar-debar. '_Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengan pangeran Sunagakure._' Batinnya. Dia menggigit apel itu. tiba-tiba pandangannya mengabur.

KLONTANG

Sasuke menjatuhkan sekopnya. Yang lain memandangnya heran.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"tanya Naruto.

"Perasaanku tak enak.. tentang Hinata-chan.."jawab Sasuke. Keringat dingin meluncur turun dari pelipisnya.

"Daritadi aku juga merasa begitu."komentar Shino.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali saja."ujar Shikamaru. Mereka langsung meninggalkan tambang itu.

"Uuuh.. apa? apa yang terjadi?"Hinata memegangi kepalanya sambil menangis. Rasa sakit luar biasa menusuk kepalanya. Tiba-tiba nenek itu berubah menjadi lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berterbangan. Hinata mengenalinya. Konan.

"Hina-chan.."ucap Konan begitu kembali menjadi wujudnya semula.

"Ma-mami?"tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Selamat tinggal Hina-chan.."ucap Konan. Pandangan Hinata benar-benar kabur. Dia ambruk.

Mati..?

"Kita sampai!"teriak Naruto yang berada di depan. Dia melihat Konan sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak di depan rumah.

"Kau.. Konan!"teriak Sasuke.

"Aah! Kau yang merubah kami menjadi kerdil begini! Kembalikan kami seperti semula!"bentak Kiba.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata-chan?"tanya Chouji melihat Hinata terbaring tak berdaya di depan rumah. Chouji, Shino dan Shikamaru segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Kau.. membunuhnya..?"tanya Shikamaru. Shino membentuk segel.

"Kai!" tak terjadi apapun.

"bukan genjutsu.."Chouji mulai menangis.

"Kau benar-benar membunuhnya! Biadab!"

Ketujuh kurcaci itu benar-benar marah dan memojokkan Konan ke dekat jurang. Saat itulah serangan beruntun dimulai.

Naruto menghajarnya dengan Naruto rendan. Kiba mencabik-cabiknya dengan Gatsuuga bersama Akamaru. Chouji menggilingnya dengan Nikudan Hari Sensha. Shino menggelitiknya dengan serangga. Rock Lee menghabisinya dengan Konoha Senpuu. Lalu Sasuke membakarnya dengan goukakyu no jutsu. Shikamaru mengunci bayangannya dengan Kagemane no jutsu dan melemparnya ke jurang.

"Bangun.. kalau.. dicium oleh orang.. yang.. dicintai.."itulah kata-kata terakhir Konan sebelum benar-benar jatuh.

Sekarang Konan sudah tak ada.

"Satu yang aku bingung."ucap Shikamaru sambil melihat ke bawah.

"Apa?"tanya Kiba.

"Konan 'kan harusnya 'udah mati dibunuh Madara?"

Hening.

"Aah, Hinata-chan!"teriak Chouji. Mereka tersadar dan kembali ke rumah. Hinata masih tak bergerak. Mereka semua sedih dan menangis.

Sasuke menulis 'Hyuuga Hinata' di papan di sisi peti itu karena tulisannya paling bagus. Hinata sudah dibaringkan di peti dengan tenang. Ketujuh kurcaci itu mengelilingi peti itu sambil menangis terharu–ralat, menangis sedih.

"Kalian ingat kata-kata terakhir Konan?"tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Iya. dia akan bangun kalau dicium oleh orang yang dia cintai."jawab Shikamaru.

"Mungkin satu di antara kita."ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Semua berpandangan.

"aaaah, aku saja yang menciumnya!"

"tidak! aku!"

"Enak aja!"

"Yang paling bener itu aku, tahu!"

"Tapi aku paling pantas!"

"Enak aja! Aku yang paling ganteng!"

"Yang adil aku saja!"

Semua berebut ingin mencium Hinata.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki menghentikan pertarungan itu. Semua menatap ke arah yang sama. Rambut merah. Lingkaran hitam. Tato 'Ai' di dahi kiri. Mata turqoise. Wajah tampan.

"Pangeran dari Sunagakure yang pernah diceritakan Hinata-chan!"teriak Lee sambil menunjuk orang itu.

"Hinata?"pangeran itu bersuara juga.

"Iya.. dia dibunuh oleh ibunya sendiri.."mata sang pangeran membelalak.

"Kalau tak salah, namamu Gaara, ya.."ucap Shikamaru. Gaara mengangguk. Sambil memperhatikan kelinci.

"Dia harus dicium, baru dia bisa bangun."ujar Sasuke. Gaara menyambar seekor kelinci di dekat situ dan mendekatkan bibir kelinci itu dengan bibir Hinata.

"aaah! Tunggu!"cegah Kiba sambil menarik kelinci itu dari tangan Gaara.

"Ada apa?"

"Dia harus dicium oleh orang yang dicintainya!"

"Kalau begitu cari orangnya."

"Yang dicintainya itu KAU!"

"Cinta? Kami hanya pernah saling tatap."

"Tapi dia sangat menyukaimu! Cium dia!"

Gaara menatap Hinata, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan akhirnya, bibir mereka berdua benar-benar bertemu. Selang berapa lama, Hinata mulai membuka matanya. Gaara segera melepaskan bibirnya, tapi..

A, shimatta.

Peniti yang digunakan Gaara dibajunya untuk menempelkan tag nama 'Sabaku no Gaara' menyangkut di kerah baju Hinata. Bibir mereka tak bisa lepas. Ketujuh kurcaci itu nosebleeding.

"Mff! Mfff!"Hinata meronta dengan wajah yang sudah merah.

TAK!

Gaara mematahkan peniti itu dan jatuh terduduk ke belakang. Dia menutupi bibir dengan tangannya. Hinata menyentuh bibirnya dengnan telunjuk.

"Kau.. yang waktu itu.."ucap Hinata pelan.

"Ya."

"Kau..menciumku.."wajah Hinata kembali memerah begitu sadar itu firstkiss nya.

"Kalau tak kulakukan, kau takkan bangun. Kau menyukaiku, kan?"

"Dari mana kau tau..?"

"Mereka yang memberitahuku."Gaara menunjuk ketujuh kurcaci itu.

Ternyata mereka sudah bukan kurcaci lagi. mereka telah kembali ke bentuk asal mereka.

"Kaliaan!"

Hinata tersenyum melihat teman-temannya. Kutukan telah lenyap. Mereka semua menghambur memeluk Hinata. Gaara mendekat

"Hinata."

"Y-ya?"

"Aku juga..menyukaimu."

"A.."

"Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

"Bu-bukannya kalau di cerita asli, aku dilamar jadi istrimu?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, kakakku akan marah dan menganggap dirinya sendiri tidak laku."

"Ah.."

"Mau tidak?"

"I-iya! aku mau!"

Gaara dan Hinata berpelukan. Gaara menciumnya di pipi, karena kalau di bibir takut ada peniti lain yang tersangkut dan nanti tidak bisa lepas lagi.

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Kiba dan Lee terharu melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka.

**Owari**

Begitulah akhirnya,

Maksudnya bikin cerita humor sih, tapi maaf yah kalo ngebosenin.

Buat pembaca yang login maupun nggak login,

Buat pembaca yang ngasih atau nggak ngasih review ataupun flame,

Makasih udah nyempetin baca fic pertama Ai ya :D


End file.
